


End It

by inferablefiend



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Death, End, F/M, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferablefiend/pseuds/inferablefiend
Summary: She stays where she is, staring absently at the body of the only man she ever loved.





	

His warm body lay under her fingers. Tears stream down her face, falling on his face plates. She takes him by the shoulder and turns him over. Turns him away from her. It was not supposed to go this way.

Her hands slips on the gritty floor, opening up wounds from bits of metal digging into her delicate flesh. With her back against the wall, she let out a gut-wrenching scream. It scrapes the sides of her throat, burning as it comes up. No one answers. She brings her bloody hands to her face, sobbing into them, ignoring the mixed scent of metal and salt. 

Shepard finds it hard to stand. Finds it hard to get up and do her last duty. She stays where she is, staring absently at the body of the only man she ever loved. He wasn’t supposed to chase after her. He was suppose to get on the Normandy with Tali. Now instead of him being rescued, instead of him outliving her, two turians on Palaven will blame her for the loss of him.

Shepard runs her hands over her head, wanting to split open her skull. To spill her brains next to him. To die next to him. Her hands are textured funny. Slippery and gritty at the same time. 

Shepard, with great pain, stands herself up with her pistol in her hand. She considers it for a moment. It’s time to end this.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting chapters for my many chap-fics over the next week, but I'm doing a couple of one-shots while working on those!


End file.
